The Maelstorm
by Wolfspane00
Summary: Summary: 4 years after Kyuubi attack, Naruto is stolen by Danzo's ROOT but is saved by a mysterious ANBU. The ANBU decides to train Naruto in the arts of Shinobi. Pairings undecided probably harem but medium sized 12 max.


"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Telepathy"_

**"Demon talking/ boss talking"**

**'Demon thinking/ boss thinking'**

**_"Jutsu"_**

Chapter 1:

_4 years after Kyuubi attack:_

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, was running for his life as a mob of civilians and ninja were chasing after him. "GET THE DEMON!" "KILL HIM!" "LET'S FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!", the villagers yell while chasing the boy.

"What did I do to deserve this?", Naruto said while continuing to the front gates, hoping the chunin there would help. Unfortunately, the chunin were not there and he continues running with the mob close behind. He continues for an hour before he stopped by a fence that said "Training Ground 44".

He tries to find an opening to continue but the mob caught up to him and starts to beat him.

"What did I do to deserve this!", the boy asked as they beat him. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID, YOU DEMON!" "MY SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" "YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE AND KILLED MY WIFE!", several villagers said.

"But I didn't do any of that stuff. Please just stop.", Naruto pleaded as he is pummeled. "DON"T LIE DEMON!", one villager said as he punches him in the side, breaking a couple of rips. "AAGGHHH!", he cries. "Come on! Let's finished what the fourth started!", one shinobi said. "YEAH!", the mob said as they continue torturing the boy.

For hours they stab, maim, kick, bruise, and torture the little boy until they had their fill and leave but not before throwing him into the training ground hoping the animals would finish him. Left to die, Naruto sobs as he loses conscious, not noticing the ANBU with demon masks appearing and picking up the boy and leaving just as quickly.

A couple of minutes later, three ANBU appear. One had a dog mask in a standard ANBU attire, he had white gravity defying hair. The other male had a dragon mask with brown spiky hair in a standard ANBU attire. The last was a female with a cat mask and long purple hair.

"Where is he?!", the woman said. "I don't know Neko, but search everywhere, he couldn't have gone far!", the dog face ANBU said. "Hai!", the ANBU said and disappear. For hours, the ANBU search for Naruto but to no avail, and have to give up the search.

_Hokage's office:_

The third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Kami no Shinobi, is standing near his window peering through it. Suddenly, the ANBU appear, "Report!", Hiruzen said in a commanding voice.

"Sir! We found no traces of Naruto Uzumaki! We searched the surrounding area and found no traces of him except for a pool of blood of what we assumed where he laid!", Inu said. "Any footsteps of any kind.", Sarutobi asked.

"None sir! Not from any animal or human in the surrounding area, so possibly a shinobi took him, but we don't know the reason why.", Inu finished.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. He had an idea who took Naruto. 'Danzo...' "That will be all dismissed!". "Hai!", the ANBU said while disappearing. Hiruzen sighs and looks back at the window. "I'm sorry Minato, Kushina... I have failed you..", Hiruzen said as he shed a single tear.

_With Naruto:_

The ANBU appear before in a underground hideout. "... Report.", a man said with several bandages and a white robe. "Hai.. We have found the boy after beaten badly by a mob of civilians and shinobi and left him for dead. After they left, we captured him before the ANBU appeared and came straight to you.", the leader said in a monotone voice. "... His condition.", the man said. "He is in critical condition even with the Kyuubi, he probably won't survive.", the leader said.

"Damn... I want you to stabilize and take him in stasis by a storage scroll and then go Uzugakure to uncover its secrets.", the man said. "Hai. What do we do with him then.", the leader said. "I will send another team so when the boy dies, we can reseal the Kyuubi in another host now leave immediately.", the man said walking back into the shadows. "Hai! Danzo-sama.", the ANBU disappear with the boy.

"... I will get the ultimate weapon.. And there is nothing you can do about it Hiruzen...", Danzo said as he disappears. After stabilizing Naruto and putting him in a scroll, the ANBU leave for Uzugakure.

_Outside the Gates:_

Young, 10 year old, Itachi Uchiha had just started his time in ANBU. He was the appointed prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the best of his generation. His father had pressure him to become an ANBU for some reason, after he passed the chunin exam earlier this year. At first, he was resilient, but after his father threatened to train both his twin siblings, Sayuri and Sasuke, into weapons, he joined.

Now he was doing standard patrol missions around the village to look for suspicious activity. 'Like that ever happens', Itachi thought. Oh how he was so wrong. Suddenly, he notices 3 unknown ANBU 20 meters away. Itachi decides to follow them after sending a messenger crow to inform call for back up.

After a few hours, the unknown ANBU stop and start making camp to rest. "You make a perimeter, and you make camp, while I check on our cargo.", the leader said. "Hai!", the two ANBU said and start working on their orders.

From the shadows, Itachi observed the group. 'What are they up to...', he thought as he turns to the leader. The leader pulls out a scroll and unseals it. What Itachi is surprised to see one Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi in a stasis state. He could see many wounds on his body from bruises to deep gashes almost looked like he was in a war, but what surprised him was a deep slash running diagonally across his back.

Itachi starts planning on how to retrieve Naruto and incapacitate the three ANBU. After observing for a few more moments he starts to ignite his plan. "Perimeter clear sir.", the ANBU said as he appeared in the camp. "And the camp has been set.", the other said. "Good.. I'll take first watch.", the leader exclaimed as the other two nodded.

Suddenly the fire died leaving everyone on guard. "Extend your senses.", the leader said as he draws a kunai. "Hai..", the other ANBU said. After a few moments the ANBU wait for their opponent to make their next move. '...What taking them so long...', the leader thought. Suddenly, one of the ANBU is stabbed in the back, but what surprised him, was that it was one of his own.

"Ko! What are you doing?!" the leader said surprised. Ko didn't say anything but grabbed the leader and looked him straight in the eyes. The leader saw red with three black tomoes. 'Sharingan..', was he thought before blacking out. "...", Itachi unhenged himself and checked the body of the last unknown ANBU. He would've check the others but they incinerated once they were killed.

After checking the man's body, he found several seals on his body. He then checked Naruto and saw that his condition was getting worse. He quickly stabilized the boy with some medical jutsu he learned and but him back in the stasis scroll. Itachi then took out his own scroll and sealed the ANBU.

"Karasu(Crow)! What happened?!", Inu said as he appears next to Itachi. "I found unknown ANBU leaving the village and heading towards Nami no Kuni." Karasu said. "I followed them until they made camp here and then observed them." Inu nodded as he took in the information. "I then saw they had one Naruto Uzumaki in critical condition.", he said in a strained voice. This surprised everyone as they were looking for the boy. "Where is he?!", Inu said in a frantic voice.

"He is in a stasis scroll that I recovered from the ANBU. He should be alright in it but will need to be in intensive medical care if he wants to survive.", Karasu responded. Inu relaxed just a bit as he accepted this. "Alright, let's go back.", Inu said. "Hai. Also, I have the leader of the ANBU in a sealing scroll. I placed him under a powerful genjutsu, so we can interrogate him, but I advice Inoichi-sama to get Jiraiya-sama to look at the number of seals on his body and try to remove them before the interrogation." Inu nodded as they left for the village.

_Two days later:_

Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping in a hospital bed under critical care. It took 12 hours for to repair the damages. Doctors had to move and mend bones that were broken, repair tendons and muscle, and heal many valuable organs that were either punctured or severed. If it was not for the Kyuubi healing abilities, the boy would not have made the night. Even with the operation, Naruto was monitored like a hawk to its prey with several ANBU guarding the room with only letting designated nurses and doctors to check his condition.

Right now the Third hokage was looking at Naruto in a stoic expression, but on the inside, he was in pain. _'... I'm sorry Minato, Kushina.. I've should have done more... I am going to do more.'_, Hiruzen thought.

_Flashback:_

_Inu and Karasu are standing in the Hokage office. "That is all sir.", Karasu finished explaining what happened. Hiruzen was silent as he took in the information. 'Danzo... What were you up to...', he thought. "Did the ANBU say where they were going?", Hiruzen asked. "No sir.", Karasu responded. "...", Hiruzen contemplates the information he received. "Are you sure it was in the direction of Nami no Kuni?", Hiruzen asked. "Yes sir." "... Everyone leave except for Inu and Karasu.", he said. "Hai!", the ANBU said. Hiruzen then activated silencing seals. _

_"What I am about to tell you is a SSS- Rank secret Itachi.", Hiruzen said as he sat down. "Are you sure about this Hokage-sama.", Inu asked realizing what he is about to do. "... Yes.", Hiruzen nodded. Inu hesitantly nodded as Itachi was wondering what he was about to hear. "As you know, Naruto Uzumaki is the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi". Itachi nodded. "... What most don't know are his parents.", Hiruzen said with a solemn look. Itachi contemplated the Hokage's actions._

_"... Itachi, Naruto parents are the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the previous jinchuriki for the Kyuubi.", Hiruzen said. Itachi was shocked at this information, but as he looked back, he saw the similarities of Naruto and the Fourth hokage seemed uncanny. "As you know if people found out about this, Naruto will be in even more danger because of not only Iwa but others inside the village.", Hiruzen said._

_Itachi nodded "I believe you are correct Hokage-sama.", Itachi said as he throws three kunai in separate directions. Three ANBU with demon masks fell to the ground dead before incinerating leaving no traces. "Thank you for taking care of the rats.", Hiruzen said. "Your welcome Hokage-sama.", Itachi said. "Now on to reason I am telling you this information.", Hiruzen said getting the attention of both men. "It seems that it is getting to dangerous for young Naruto to stay in the village so I am sending him on a three year training trip or leave if he does not want to be a shinobi.", he said. _

_The two ANBU took in the information. "Itachi, I want you to take Naruto on the trip with another for his training. Kakashi, I want you to find Jiraiya and get him to come back at once. Tell him it involves Danzo, he will understand from there.", Hiruzen said. "But Hokage-sama, Itachi just started ANBU, why send him on the trip.", Kakashi argued. "Because I see something in Itachi that I don't see in many and he would be a great teacher.", Hiruzen responded. Itachi was silent, thinking on how to explain this to his family. _

_"And don't worry about your family, tell them that it is new a training method in new field I am thinking of creating and also to gain experience.", Hiruzen said as if reading Itachi's thoughts. Itachi nodded accepting the excuse. "You will leave in a week after Naruto gets to full strength... Dismissed." "Hai!", as the two shushined to do their assignments. _

_"... I will make sure Naruto is strong to protect himself and his love ones... Minato.", Hiruzen said as he looks at the picture. He then deactivates the seals and goes back to face mankind's worst enemy... Paperwork. 'How did you do it Minato!', Hiruzen cried anime tears as he looked back at the picture. The picture smirked as he saw the Third's pain as if saying I will never tell. Hiruzen continue to cry as he starts back to work._

_Flashback End:_

"..." Hiruzen stands and looks out the window. After a couple minutes, Hiruzen hears the a stir. "Mnnmm..", Naruto said as he starts to sit up. "Don't move too much Naruto-kun.", the old Hokage says as he lays a hand on his shoulder. "... Jiji.. Is that you.", Naruto weakly said. "Yes Naruto-kun it's me. You are safe now." smiling a the boy. Naruto smiles softly but starts to cry. "Jiji.. Why do they hate me?", Naruto said. "... Naruto-kun, I will tell you when your a little older, ok?", the old hokage said. Naruto was a little sad that he couldn't know but slowly nodded.

"Now don't be sad Naruto-kun. I will tell you soon, but first you have to cheer up ok.", Hiruzen said with a smile. After a few minutes, Naruto smiled and nodded. "Now Naruto-kun, I have something very important for you to do.", he said with complete authority. Taken aback by this he nodded."What is it Jiji?" "... You are going to leave the village for a while.", the old hokage said. "WHAT?! WHY JIJI?!", Naruto asked. "It is becoming very dangerous for you Naruto-kun and I just want you to be safe.", Hiruzen responded. "But don't worry, you will only be gone for 3 years." Naruto was sad that he had to leave the village, but nodded.

"Don't worry Naruto, while you're are gone, a couple of my ANBU will teach you how to be a shinobi, like you always wanted.", the old hokage said with a smile. Instantly Naruto perked up. "Really Jiji!" "Really.", Hiruzen said, glad that his surrogate grandson was happy. "Now rest up Naruto-kun, you will leave once you are fully healed and rested.", the Old Hokage said while standing to leave. "Ok Jiji!", Naruto said as he lays back down. The old hokage smiles at his surrogate grandson and shushins back to his office.

_With Itachi:_

Itachi Uchiha was currently having dinner with his family. "So how was work Itachi-kun?", his mother Mikoto Uchiha asked. She had long black hair and a somewhat pale complexion with amethyst eyes. She wore a purple dress with a beige apron and black shinobi shoes. "It was fine kaa-san... Nothing new, just more training.", Itachi said in a sort of monotone voice. "Oh what sort of training? I thought once got passed basic training and AIT (Advance Individual Training), you just work in your profession.", Mikoto said smiling.

All the other members of the family were quite interested in Itachi's new training. Itachi sighed. "It is a new training for ANBU that gather information for the village and have mini-spy networks throughout the nations. It would put some slack on Jiraiya of the Senin and help the village from the outside. We would mostly be undercover in smaller villages and some of the major villages if you are the best of the best in the unit. It the training last for about 3 years or less depending on person. In the final test, you must show your spy network and have an easy way to maintain it.", Itachi explained.

The family was impressed by this development. "Wow! Itachi-niisan your so cool. I wish I could do that when I become a great shinobi like you.", his sister, Sayuri said. "Don't you mean kunoichi for you omouto?", Itachi said, chuckling at her enthusiasm. "Well we are happy for you aren't we Fugaku-kun.", Mikoto said. "That we are Mikoto-chan. Make us proud son. I know you will!", Fugaku said. Itachi seemed to flinch slightly at this but it wasn't noticed. Sasuke throughout the conversation was silent and glaring at his older glaring at his older brother for getting the attention of their father. 'Why can't I get his attention.', Sasuke thought as he loathed.

Sasuke seemed to loath his older brother because their father would always give his undivided attention to him while none to him which he always wanted. His twin sister didn't seem to mind seeing how she was just like their mother, but it irked him to no end. ' While Itachi-nii is gone I will train my hardest to get father's approval. Just you while, I will surpass you Itachi-nii.', Sasuke thought with a look of determination.

Mikoto saw Sasuke's reaction and his expressions and started to get concerned for her son. 'I hope he doesn't do anything rash.', Mikoto thought.

"So when do you leave Itachi-nii-san!", Sayuri said with excitement. "In a couple of weeks, Hokage-sama has to prepare somethings before I leave. He said I will have to take somebody with me, someone compatible and will have my back at all times. He doesn't want his shinobi dying for training purposes.", Itachi exclaimed. "Why not Shisui seeing as he is your best friend and also part of ANBU.", Mikoto suggested. "That would be a great idea, Thank you kaa-san", Itachi said with a smile. "You can ask after dinner.", Mikoto said.

The rest of dinner was comfortably quiet as they finished dinner. Itachi excuses himself from the table as he leaves to see Shisui.

_2 weeks later:_

It was the dead of night. No one was awake except for designated shinobi and kunoichi taking guard duty. At the main gate of Konoha's walls, four people stood. "So this is it.", Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he looks at the three boys in front of him. One was Itachi Uchiha. He wore a standard ANBU attire with a katana strapped to his back. Another was Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's best friend since they were kids. He had messy black hair with a well rounded face and fair skin. He also wore a standard ANBU attire, except he had a tancho instead of katana. The last and youngest of the group was Naruto Uzumaki. He wore black shorts and a white shirt that had an Uzumaki spiral on the back.

"Don't worry Jiji, we will back before you know it!", the blond said with enthusiasm. Hiruzen smiled at the boy and nodded. He then gain a serious face as he looked at the two older boys. "I expect you to protect him.", he said with authority in voice. "Yes hokage-sama we will protect him with our lives.", the boys said. He then smiled and sent them off on their journey.

'... He will be great... Minato, Kushina.', Hiruzen thought with a smile before shushining home.

**End...**

**This will be a Naruharem. The girls on this list all had bad experiences in their lives or are going through a bad experience. It will consist of Mikoto, Sayuri, fem Itachi (I thought of this thoroughly so yeah), Karui (think she is half Uzumaki, I think anyways), Tayuya, Karin, Yugito, Samui, fem Haku, Yakumo, and two more probably an OC and someone that you guys will choose.**

**Also, you may notice that they are all from clans. I plan to make Samui and Yugito actual sisters and their clan is a surprise. Karin, Tayuya, and Karui are Uzumaki; Mikoto, Sayuri, and fem Itachi are Uchiha; fem Haku is from Yuki; Yakumo is from Kurama; the OC is a part of a clan, but not well known, and who ever the last girl is chosen has to be part of a clan and has had a bad past so Hinata is out there.**

**Note: Naruto will not be super strong from the beginning, he will grow into his own style and surpass everyone else. He will be a prodigy but unlike most prodigies, he is also a prodigy of hard work and will continue to push himself to new lengths to protect those he care about. **


End file.
